srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:Daidrur's Mark
Commments on the SP ranges (These comments were moved from the previous wiki) Wouldn't it be better to, instead of taking the total damage dealt the last round the enemy was alive, to set the minimum amount of health to be ~LastLiveRoundTotal+1? The monster has to have at least one more SP than you've dealt if it's still alive. ~DataShade :My reasoning: ~LastLiveRoundTotal is a known value: enemy was alive at that value. ~LastRoundTotal is also a known value: enemy was dead at that value. At ~LastLiveRoundTotal+1 the enemy could be dead or alive; I don't know. I have tested each case several times, reducing thus the range to a narrow strip of values, but I haven't been able to find an ideal rule to find about the SP (in the first rounds it seems to be +15 SP each, but that doesn't give the values seen at higher levels). Since I have not a rule, I publish what I have found, and only what I'm sure of. By the way, I was very lucky to ascertain the nº29, Winged Sky Lord. I dealt it 1 damage in the last round, slaying it .~Scarbrow From this point onwards, the new wiki can add its own comments. Scarbrowtalk 16:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Minor Stone Lord The hp seems off, but I didn't notice until I did the final tally so I can't say for sure whether I copied a round down wrong or he just has anomalous hp. --AfroDwarf 14:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Levels 31 and 32 My combat rolls against the elementals at levels 31 and 32: Molten Stone Lord 33+38+39+30+37+46+32+40+41+38+32+34=still alive +50=dead Abyssal Gale 40+43+30+41+24+38+40+42+39+31+40+32+44=still alive +45=dead Both times I used Gating (81) and got 2 exp for winning.--Shadowblack 19:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : I changed the SP values, since I constructed a damage table that estimates the SP based on damage vs. damage %. Feel free to debate the final value. * Molten Stone Lord : *'Abyssal Gale' : :--Wetheril(talk) 22:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've used similar methods in the past to ascertain SP of though enemies and I can attest that these are quite effective. The average of the estimates, especially the last ones, tend quite closely to the correct result. Scarbrowtalk 01:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Level 31: 472= alive + 10 = 482= Dead. Level 32: Wait an hour for the WoD to recharge.--Thingirl 15:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Old Table (preserved) The old table has been preserved here for reference. Ranges of SP values must be interpreted as follows: * The lowest value is the highest damage dealt in the round previous to killing the enemy * The highest value is the lowest damage dealt in the moment of killing the enemy. --Wetheril(talk) 21:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Levels 33, 34 & 35 Went in with my character at the guessed MR and the foes were all 9+ as predicted. Using Young Ned's SP calc the level I was able to get the level 33 foe at exactly 525. I wasn't able to get the next two foes (34,35) down to an exact level, but I'm comfortable that the amounts presented are exact (fighting more rounds will yield an exact result I'm sure as the level 33 foe was based on 27 rounds and the others (34,35) on 16 and 22 rounds respectively. The last foe (35) was 550 SP instead of an expected 575. --Old School 14:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Update Thanks to Shadowblack's additional numbers (forum post, http://www.srythforum.com/showthread.php?p=73960&postcount=35) I was able to confirm the SP amounts for the level 34 & 35 elementals. Also re ran my numbers and re estimated the SP amounts which are now in breaks of 10. Shadowblacks figures via the SP calc were exact and mine (reran) were exact for L34 and all but one entry was exact for L35 (the one that wasn't exact was the last entry which was round 22 (last full damage round). SP calc said difference was one percent. My figures had it down to 1 percent while the SP calc difference was 0 percent. I didn't think to go past a few points from what I was expecting as I assumed it was going to be breaks of 25 and the "differences" I was seeing was very small and I didn't think it'd be 15 and 5 points, so I didn't enter those estimated numbers. So for future reference even a few points of differences in SP calc my actually mean several or more points in actual SP difference. --Old School 20:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Addition - link to Young Ned's SP calc - http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/SP#Enemy_SP --Old School 20:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC)